Till Death Do Us Part
by jlheythere
Summary: She never thought she would be this lucky, not in a million years. Delena Alex/Mitchie- One-Shot. Please Review!


Her smile was it. That was what it had to be, it only made sense right? Not just her smile though, but also the way she can so easily make me smile, just break out into a huge grin. All because she made a stupid joke, or even just brought me a cup of coffee at school in the morning. She always remembered how I liked it.

Maybe it was also the way she cares about everyone, too though. Regradless of if she hates someone, no matter what they did to her, she'll always care about their well being. One time when we were in 9th grade this bitchy girl in our grade, Miley, poured milk on her head in the cafeteria because they were wearing the same shirt. Stupid right? But not even a month later when Miley tripped in the cafeteria and got her food all over her own shirt Alex was the one in the bathroom helping her clean it off.

She was also beautiful though. She has raven colored hair that goes a past her shoulders, and beautiful eyes that always sparkel when she hears a joke, or her favorite song comes on in the car. She's just a little taller than me, and her body is more than perfect. She's _more _than perfect.

We've known each other since 6th grade, it was the first year of middle school and I was the new kid, which is like a plauge, no one wants to be friends with you until they know you're not some weird kid. But of course she didn't care, being as sweet as ever, she introduced herself and invited me to sit at her table that day at lunch. It was great, we sat with three of her friends Nate, Jason, and Shane. They were three brothers. Nick and Shane were twins, and Jason was in the grade above the rest of us. All of us have been best friends since then, of course I'd been closest with Alex. But outside of her, Jason was probably the one I was second closest to.

Jason was the first one I told when I figured out my feelings for Alex. Usually I would tell Alex everything, but something like that was deffinitaly in the red zone when it came to her. Talk about making things awkward.

Anyway, it was in 10th grade. And thinking about it, I guess I really did know before that. It was just never something I thought about, usually people don't consider that fact that they might be gay _and _in love with their best friend. Jason already knew, he could tell. He said he'd been waiting for me to say something since 8th grade. Dude has a wicked gaydar, probably comes from him being as gay a box of fucking lucky charms.

I had asked Jason if anyone else had known, being worried about making it too obvious. But that however, wasn't a problem except with Shane. Because Jason, being the genius that he is, asked Shane for his opinion on my love for Alex when he was just figuring it out for himself. So Shane was in on knowing about it before hand.

The only one who didn't know apparently was Nate, and Alex herself. Which was both a blessing and a curse at the same time. Sure it was great, because I didn't want Alex and I's friendship to be ruined. But it truely sucked because Nate decided he was going to ask alex to our 11th grade prom. A perfect way to ruin my Junior prom was, of course, seeing the girl I love hang all over one of my best friends.

In his deffense, he didn't know how I felt about her. He's a nice enough guy, and if he had known im sure he wouldn't of done anything. And ultimitly I just wanted to see Alex happy. But it's not like that stopped it from hurting so much.

In the end they didn't work out. They were together for a little while, and they seemed happy. But then around mid summer before our senior year they broke it off, saying they were better off as just friends. And lucky, lucky me, Jason came out right around then. Which, of course, gave me the green light to do it myself. Everyone took it pretty well really, Alex seemed a bit confused at first, but ended up hugging me and saying she was proud of me. Jason of course already knew, as well as Shane. Nate was cool with it, he wasn't really surprised, nor totally expecting it.

Fast forward to about mid senior year, when me and Alex were having a sleepover. Jason, Shane, and Nate were at a party, but Alex and I had never really been the party types. So we just chilled at my house and had a Harry Potter movie marathon, something we both loved. It was around one am when we were both getting ready to go to bed that night. We were laying in my bed and Alex turned to me, and asked how I knew I was gay.

To be honest I didn't really know what to say, I mean really, how would you react if your insanly beautiful female friend who you just so happen to be in love with turns and asked you something like that. If you're anywhere near as awkward as I am your face turns beat red and you just open and close your mouth like an idiot.

I kind of just remember her flicking her eyes down to my lips, and I remember licking mine. She was killing me for christ's sake. But she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine softly at first and pulled away a little. When I didn't pull back she leaned forward and kissed me harder, I kissed her back, of course, with equal passion.

After that it was pretty smooth sailing, for the most part at least. In the morning we woke up tangled together, and she hadn't seemed fazed by it at all. So, I just went for it and blurted I love you. It probably wasn't the most practical way to do things, but it worked. We told the guys right away, Jason and Shane high fived, and were totally happy for us. Nate just wanted to make sure he hadn't turned Alex gay. After she explained it wasn't his fault at all, and you can't be "turned" gay, we all got a pretty good laugh out of it.

Both our parents were cool with it, Alex's parents were suprised and her younger brother, Max, didn't care. Her older brother Justin took a few days to digest the information, but ultimitaly he was okay with it. I told me parents at dinner, and they were cool with it aswell. My younger sister, Madison, at the time was to young to know what we were talking about, but is cool with it now. Dallas was a bit interesting. If I remember correctley it went something like this:

"Mom, Dad, Dallas, Maddie, I have something to tell you... I know it's a lot and I hope you're all okay with this, but I'm.. kinda gay"

"So you and Alex finally fucked? thank god"

"What!"

"Well?"

"Not that exactly, but-"

"Great. Oh Mitch? Could you pass the peas?"

So you see, it was over all pretty good. Nobody in our school cared, aside from the few generic comments.

After high school we both attended the UCLA, Jason already went their which was nice since he was my other best friend. But Nate had gone to NYU that year, and Shane had decided to skip out on college, and was working on reaching his dream of getting a record deal.

Now, 5 years after we've all finished college we're standing at me and Alex's wedding. She looks beautful as always... her smile...

Looking back at all of that, it happened so easily. Not everyone has that, and I am so, so thankful for it. I found love so easily, and with my best friend. I had picked Jason to be my bestman, I should have had a braidsmate, but Jason was deffinitaly better. He was so flamming it was practically the same thing anyway. Alex had, chosen my sister Dallas. They had become really close over the past few years, which was weird at first, but it was a really nice thing to have. Can you imagine how much it would have sucked if they hated each other? I'd probably of had to kill myself.

"Do you, Michelle Torres, take Alex Russo to be-"

"I do"

Our guests chuckled, as well as the minister. "A bit early but it will do" he chuckled out.

He began to say the same thing to Alex but she cut him off halfway by kissing me, she pulled away slightly to mutter "I do" then pushed back against my lips. She pulled away, we're both grinning like mad, and we slipped the rings onto each others fingers.

I'll never get tired of her I don't think. And the kiss, being as amazing as it was from day one, just reinforced that in my mind. Not that it needed reinforcing, but it never hurts to make sure of things. I love her, and I know she will always love me back. Till death do us part.


End file.
